


Private Show

by kassandra_divina_trevelyan



Series: Turning the Page [3]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Being Walked In On, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, pinned against the wall makeout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:55:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23764201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kassandra_divina_trevelyan/pseuds/kassandra_divina_trevelyan
Summary: Tony barges in on an unsuspecting Helena and Steve releasing their stress after a long day, which means their little secret is out of the bag. Knowing Tony, it won't be long before the rest of the Avengers learn of their stoic Captain and shy demigoddess' exploits behind closed doors.*PART OF THE SOLSTICE UNIVERSE* *FEATURES ORIGINAL CHARACTER*
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Avengers Team, Steve Rogers & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Turning the Page [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1696246
Kudos: 5





	Private Show

During one evening at Avengers Compound, Steve Rogers leaned along the sink of his bathroom and examined himself in the mirror. He spent the greater part of his afternoon and evening in the gym, focusing on training. A daily routine of working out and keeping himself in fighting shape remained instilled in him from his time in the Army. You could take the man out of the military but not the military out of the man, he supposed. He was in desperate need of a shower and planned to take one after he finished cleaning his discarded things. Keeping an orderly space, another military habit that would die hard.

Exiting the bathroom, Steve draped the used gym towel over his shoulder and planned to grab his sweat-stained shirt from where he dropped it onto the floor. He planned on taking a shower to clean up before getting dinner. He stopped in the doorway of the bathroom when he spotted a familiar figure with her back turned to him.

Helena, newly back from a mission, had returned to the compound and entered Steve’s room through her handprint on the door. Steve had set the settings that their genetic code might access the other’s room without Tony or the others realizing it. An expedient way to sneak in and out of each other’s rooms without alerting the rest of their friends as to their intentions or secrets. She heard the faint rustling in the bathroom and assumed that Steve would be in the shower, hoping to surprise him that she returned. Her priority, however, was getting rid of the dress she wore. It was something she would never wear voluntarily: exposed too much skin, tight to where breathing became a daunting task, and meant to attract the eyes of her target. She knew Natasha was knowledgeable in the art of seducing a target, but Helena found that aspect to be less enjoyable. She preferred the only man who she dolled herself up for to be Steve.

Reaching behind her back, Helena blindly fumbled around to find the zipper and managed to snag it between her thumb and middle finger. She chewed on her lip while she jerkily pulled the zipper down to loosen the dress a few attempts. When it hovered around her middle back, Helena felt a strong presence behind her and the zipper quickly dragged down the remainder of the dress, now open to expose her back.

“Steve,” Helena gasped out his name when she felt his broad chest press into her exposed back. His hands intentionally swept up her curves at an unhurried pace and reached her shoulders, where he hooked his fingers around the straps of the gown and pulled it down from her shoulders. The dress rippled into a puddle of fabric on the floor around her feet and Helena’s breath hitched when Steve’s hands glided up her body once more.

“Welcome back,” He whispered against her neck, his hot breath sending heat jolting down her spine and pooling between her thighs. Steve felt her shoulders rigidly tense with anticipation and adrenaline from the way her back pressed into his chest with no space between them to contradict what he felt. His hands fondled her breasts and traced them with the pads of his fingers and the rough palms. The tactile friction against her nipples made Helena’s eyes flutter shut and she reinforced his touch by pressing his hands harder against her with a little breathy moan. Steve chuckled huskily at Helena’s reaction to his lazy exploration of the terrain he knew like the back of his hand. He needed no compass, no map, and no guide to wander across the divine landscape that was Helena’s body. He traced a finger down the valley between her breasts and questioned, “So, no bra?”

“There was no way it wouldn’t show,” Helena explained and she knew Steve was far from mad about the situation. She never needed to reassure him that he was the only one; she and Steve both knew it.

“Let me get a good look at you,” Steve requested and he spun Helena around, drinking in her body with his eyes. His lips moved into a smirk, the one he wore when he outsmarted an enemy or after he fired off a sharp quip or two on an unsuspecting target: a look of absolute triumph. His baby blues glimmered darkly and he lifted Helena’s chin a tad. “God, you are radiant.” He murmured admiringly and proudly, knowing that he could call her ‘his.’

She was a goddess and he was undeserving, no matter how many times she would allude to the contrary.

“Steve, I want you. Please,” Helena pleaded with him, feeling particularly overworked after today’s mission and she craved his hands on her. She wore nothing but lacy panties and some sleek heels that evened their height to just about the same. Steve pulled her to him and locked their lips in an urgent, heated kiss as they careened into the wall. Steve’s hand contacted the wall first to make sure Helena’s back did not slam too hard up against the wall, still exerting some measure of control. Once he touched the wall, his hand receded and Helena found herself pinned to the wall. Her arms curled around his shoulders and when their lips broke apart, she gasped for air.

Steve adjusted his arms to where one rested next to Helena’s head and the other arm scooped her up, allowing her to wrap her legs tight around his hips. They resumed their impassioned embrace with a ravenous hunger intruding in and overriding their better judgment. Steve pressed his hand blindly to the automatic lock sensor, turning it on with an audible click. He returned his attention, undivided, back to Helena. She was breathing hard and she made sure to pull out the ornate hairpin holding her hair back. She shook her head and Steve watched her hair cascade down to frame her face, a smirk touching his lips. Helena leaned back in and engrossed them back into the heated kiss, which Steve broke to ravage Helena’s neck. Helena’s head titled back to rest along the wall. She squeezed her eyes shut and knotted her fingers in Steve’s hair. Steve, spurred on by her little moans and hitched breathing, went to town on her neck. He dragged his teeth down, not once, but twice when Helena gave a small tug at his hair. Her way of saying that he was on the right track to what she needed and Steve was always happy to meet Helena’s needs.

Unbeknownst to Helena and Steve, Tony walked down the hallway and intended to head straight for Steve’s room. He had some business to discuss with Steve and figured that he might catch Steve before dinner for a conversation. Whistling to himself, he approached the door and expected it to automatically open when detecting a presence approaching. With the technology he installed into the compound and FRIDAY’s sensors, the door should have opened for him. Baffled, Tony manually inputted the override code for the whole compound into the holographic keypad and scanned his hand when the scanner popped up. The system granted him access within seconds and he cleared his throat as the door opened with a soft woosh.

“Cap, we need to discuss-” Tony abruptly stopped talking when he saw Helena and Steve too preoccupied with each other to notice his arrival. His eyes widened when taking in the suspicious lack of clothing and the way Steve had Helena pinned up against the wall and pulling at his messy blond hair with needy whines. Instead of prompting tucking tail and walking away like he saw nothing of the sort, Tony found himself with the insatiable urge to poke fun at the situation. When had life handed him a better opportunity for some blackmail against Steve than this moment? The answer: never. 

“Well, this is awkward…” Hearing Tony’s voice spooked Steve and Helena, and when they noticed the third party standing in the doorway with amusement, Steve compressed Helena against his chest. He quickly whirled around, so his back was facing Tony as to provide Helena some cover.

“Don’t you knock?” Steve snapped at Tony, making sure that Helena was covered from view as she was indecent. Although he and Tony were on much friendlier terms, Steve had no interest in letting him see his girlfriend topless. Helena shrunk into herself, still recovering from being startled. She felt her face burning and her brain was shutting down, her thoughts racing too quickly for her to process. Their little secret was out now because Tony, when it came to certain things, was unable to keep secrets to himself. She was more worried about how to handle the other Avengers, the jokes (although made in good nature), and the sly comments from the girls that would come with explicit questions tagged along.

“Shit,” Helena mumbled to where only Steve could hear her. His chest rumbled with a hum of agreement and his baby blue eyes were narrowed at Tony’s intrusion. She grabbed the towel that slipped off his shoulders and used it to throw around her chest. Steve’s face softened at her nervous expression and the way she chewed down on her lip, telling him that she was profoundly uncomfortable with the situation and was desperately attempting to figure out an escape.

“So, how long has this been going on?” Tony inquired with a smirk and nonchalant demeanor toward Steve and Helena’s embarrassment surrounding his presence. He noted the lipstick mark smeared against Steve’s neck that likely matched the one Helena wore when he saw her return to the tower. And he would wager his entire collection of suits that Helena’s throat was marked up with red and purple. The question earned Tony a sharp glare from Steve and Helena, still hidden behind Steve’s broad frame, grabbed the towel from where she pulled it to cover her chest and meekly flung it at Tony. The towel smack him directly in the face and he peeled the towel away; Helena may have simply tossed it, but her super strength made sure to add a little sting to the towel whipping.

“Tony,” Steve growled out a warning, reminding Tony that this with neither the time nor place to be asking questions. Helena’s face was undoubtedly red, and she buried her face into Steve’s chest. She felt quite exposed and the sensation was not one she enjoyed; it was meant for Steve’s eyes only.

“I really need to have a talk with FRIDAY about keeping secrets from me about what goes on in this place. First, Romanoff and Barton and now you two-” Tony continued his one-sided conversation while casually ignoring Steve’s protesting warning. Steve clenched his jaw; that was his first, and last warning, and Tony had overstayed his welcome in Steve’s room.

“Tony, OUT.” Steve barked sternly, not in the mood for his snarky comments. His glare demonstrated that he meant business and that Tony’s refusal to leave was grating on his patience. He knew that if Helena were not there, he would have lost his patience earlier than that moment. Tony, finally getting the hint and the clear warning that his continued presence (and subsequent nosiness) would lead to some less than desirable consequences for him. 

“Fine. You two are no fun.” Tony held his hands up, turned around, and walked down the hallway. The automatic door closed behind him and left Helena and Steve into a lapse of awkward silence, which ended when Steve groaned. The moment he and Helena were sharing was effectively ruined by Tony poking his nose where it didn’t belong and superseding boundaries, meaning that neither felt comfortable resuming when the others might barge in.

“I promise I locked the door,” Steve promised Helena, feeling awful for the compromising position they were found in. Helena shook her head softly, assuring Steve that she believed him. She was aware that Tony had override codes for the compound, but she mistakenly assumed that he would never use them. 

“Don’t worry,” Helena sighed out and she was gently set back down on the floor, feeling disappointed more than anything else. She looked at Steve with the hint of a wry smile and took his hand in hers. She interrupted him getting ready for a shower and she was in desperate need of one. “Were you going to shower? I can wait until you’re done.”

“There’s no need. We can shower at the same time.” Steve suggested unassumingly and he retrieved the abandoned shirt that he initially returned to the bedroom for before Helena’s return had sidetracked him.

“You sure that’s a good idea?” Helena quirked her brow and her insinuation was not completely lost on Steve, who took in her soft blush. He was glad to see that he could still make Helena flustered and knew the converse was the same for her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and smiled at her softly.

“On my honor, I can assure you there will be no funny business… unless you tell me otherwise.” Steve teasingly promised with as much seriousness as he could muster. Helena turned him into such a goofball and allowed him to be… himself. Not the noble, uptight Captain or the solemn and introspective soldier. With Helena, he was just Steve Rogers—the kid from Brooklyn with courage and a big heart.

“After the mission, I just need a warm shower to unwind… and some dinner and cuddles?” Helena shared, tellingly glancing up at Steve. He knew which one of those requirements he was intended and would fulfill for his girlfriend. He pressed his lips to her forehead in a gentle kiss.

“Well, I can oblige two of those things. Dinner might mean we have to face Tony… and the others.” Steve noted, to which Helena sighed and her shoulders deflated. She contemplated the very tempting option to wait until the others cleared out before she and Steve snuck out for food. As tempting as that sounded, she knew that they would still somehow end up facing the music.

“We’ll deal with that when we get there.” Helena decided and she gracefully stepped out of her heels. Carrying them in hand, Helena tucked them away in the closet while she opened the bottom-most drawer of Steve’s dresser. That drawer was reserved just for her and some things she kept in Steve’s room to wear. A possible silver lining to their secret being out was that Helena could just move her stuff into his room without worrying about being caught. She spent most nights there anyways since sleeping with Steve helped to lessen the nightmares.

Steve started the shower and set the temperature moderately high, watching the steam rise and fog up the glass. Helena headed into the bathroom with a pair of shorts and a sweater of his folded nicely in her hands, smiling softly. She could never be kept from a smile and that was something Steve loved about her. He opened the door for her and the two of them stepped into the small space. Helena felt Steve pressed up behind her and she passed him his bar of soap without him asking while she grabbed her body wash and favorite loofa. The two stood together under the high-powered stream of water quietly, enjoying the warmth of the water and letting the stress of the day wash away and down the drain. Helena grabbed her shampoo from the small niche carved into the wall, but Steve plucked the bottle from her hands.

“Allow me?” He asked as he poured a small helping of the shampoo into his open palm, the smell of vanilla tickling his nose and the unstoppable urge to smile hit him. Vanilla was a fragrance he associated with Helena because of the shampoo and he could never smell it without her coming to mind. Helena nodded and Steve applied the shampoo by running his fingers through her hair and massaging her scalp, eliciting hums of approval from her.

Eventually, they realized that they were using the shower as a distraction and excuse to avoid going out where they might run into the others. Holing up in Steve’s room sounded appealing to no end, but they both knew that they would quickly lose the war of attrition. Steve leaned out of the shower and grabbed the towel from the nearby wall before handing it to Helena. Helena accepted the towel and quickly dried off before passing it to Steve when she slipped out of the shower. She shivered when goosebumps raced across her arms and legs upon exposure to the cold air. She hopped into her dry clothes and pulled her hair into a loose ponytail, admiring her fresh face in the mirror. Steve walked out of the shower with an easygoing grin and the towel wrapped around his waist. Helena turned around and leaned her back against the counter, watching Steve change and towel dry his hair.

“So, I regret nothing. You?” Helena softly mused, but her face glowed with a playfulness to it. She suppressed a laugh when recalling the situation, accepting that there was some humor to it by looking from an outside perspective. Although Tony tried to turn the tables on them, there was no doubt in Helena’s mind that the scene stunned him. He likely never would have expected such a raw, animalistic sight from her and Steve. 

“Regret you? Perish the thought.” Steve remarked and he slipped the tank top over his head, giving Helena a small show with how his muscles rippled. She grinned and watched him with a distracted glaze taking over her eyes. Steve adjusted his hair in the mirror before linking their hands together and interlacing their fingers. “Let’s go face the music and get it over with.”

Steve and Helena embarked from his—or rather their—room and headed for the main hall where the others were bound to be. As predicted, the others were all seated around the couch while Tony was rapidly explaining something with wide eyes and wild gestures. Helena and Steve only needed one guess to figure out what Tony was talking about and shared a small laugh. The two confidently entered the room.

“-And then, I kid you not, Steve looked about ready to strangle me.” Tony declared but stopped when he saw Helena and Steve watching him. The others noticed Tony’s gaze focused behind them and whirled around to see the two standing there. Oh, were they interrupting?

“So, you must have questions,” Helena remarked simply when all the eyes on the room were on her and Steve. He squeezed their interlaced hands to tell Helena that he was behind her on whatever she decided to do. She was the one with a plan and he was giving her command. Helena squeezed back to acknowledge his non-verbal message and she studied the others, who were examining her and Steve in return. “But I have one thing to say first, what happens behind locked doors should remain that way and knock before you barge in. Please and thank you,” Helena politely reminded and simultaneously confirmed that what Tony shared gracefully.

“Agreed.” The others chorused, not wanting to comment on the bombshell or contradict. Tony just was glad Helena was patient and kind enough not to smite him where he stood and that she convinced Steve, who appeared only slightly grumpy, not to fight him. Helena smiled and the two sat on the couch for dinner, facing the awkwardness head-on with unashamed affection in each other. They could tell the others were dancing around asking the question and gauging whether they should ask them or leave them up to the imagination


End file.
